


Since Lothering

by Phoray



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoray/pseuds/Phoray
Summary: Sweet One Shot about my Brosca and her Leliana.





	Since Lothering

"Alistair just tried giving me a rose, Leliana,"

Leliana stilled, then turned to face her with a bemused look on her face. "Finally; I wondered if he'd get up the will power to attempt it."

Brosca laced her fingers in Leliana's, drawing closer, leaning up for a kiss. Leliana happily obliged, kneeling down to make it less awkward for both of them. 

Brosca pulled away, licking her lower lip a bit. 

"I turned him down. I don't know why he tried. I've never liked men and, since Denerim, you and I have been..." Brosca's words trailed off. All they had done so far was kiss, so it seemed too soon to call them lovers.

"Alistair can't help it. " Leliana replied. She continued to kneel next to her. "He is as much a romantic as you and I. I am glad."

Brosca smiled, amused. "Glad? Why would you be glad that he just tried to--to-- seduce me away from you?"

Leliana tilted her head in that cute way she always did when she thought she was about to say something clever. 

"He is living a life without regrets."

Brosca kept her hand within Leliana's. The bard's soft skin seemed even softer against her own callused hands.

"He said something to try to win me over. He was describing a flower he'd found in Lothering. But as he spoke about it, and I suppose about me, all I could think of was you, Leliana."

"Oh?" Leliana chirped with encouragement. "What did he say?"

Brosca came closer, kissing her lips, the heat between them picking up. Leliana's arms gently wrapped round her, encouraging, but cautious. Breaking the kiss, Brosca trailed more along her jaw until she were nearer Leliana's ear. She kept her words down to a breathy murmur.

"I found a rose in Lothering. And I wondered, 'How can something so beautiful exist in so much despair and ugliness?' I told myself that I probably should have left it alone. But the Darkspawn would come along and their taint would just destroy it."

Leliana's breath was coming in a bit quicker, her arms wrapping around Brosca more tightly. 

"You are that rose, Leliana." Brosca pulled back to look into Leliana's blue eyes, her feelings of love seeming to burst from her. Firmly. "You've been with me ever since Lothering. You have my heart, Leliana. Will you be my rose?"

Leliana leaned in for another deep lingering kiss. 

"Yes." Leliana murmured against her lips. "Now. Let's turn in early." Leliana abruptly stood, tugging Brosca along by their joined hand.

Brosca was startled, but her heart beat in nervous excitement as she awkwardly stumbled to keep up. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Leliana suddenly stopped, knelt down, and made her dizzy with want with her next kiss. 

"I want you. Now come with me before I lose my patience."

Brosca happily followed.


End file.
